With growing population and decreasing available land on the Earth, cremation has become an important burial issue.
A known device for cremating dead bodies shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, which is used in crematories, comprises a stove 10 and a platform 20 as main parts.
The stove 10 includes a burning machine 30 on one side, and an upper door 101 and a lower door 102 on another side of the stove 10.
The platform 20 includes a movable support member 201 and a burning support 202. The burning support 202 is made of firebrick, and can hold a coffin with a dead body therein.
For cremation, the coffin is placed on the burning support 202, and then the whole platform 20 is moved into the stove 10. The burning machine burns the coffin and the body therein with flames of high temperature. When the cremation is finished, the doors 101 and 102 are opened, and the platform 20 is moved out of the stove 10 for further steps associated with the cremation procedure, including collection of ashes from the burning support 202.
Disadvantageously, the burning support 202, being made of firebrick, radiates heat very slowly. Specifically, it takes about one hour to cool down the temperature of the firebrick from 1000.degree. C. to 50.degree. C. Thus, it takes at least one hour of delay before the next step, i.e., collecting the ashes, can be commenced.
It is, therefore, clear that only two or three dead bodies a day can be cremated by means of the conventional cremating device. Such a low efficiency is not satisfactory for operation of a crematory.
Another drawback is that the firebrick is likely to break being exposed to high temperature for a long time.